


Matchmakers

by dragonflew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I've disregarded the canon timeline re Theseus's age, Slow Burn, they're students at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflew/pseuds/dragonflew
Summary: In which you and Theseus find out who Newt is crushing on, only you don't bank on Leta and Newt hatching their own matchmaking plans.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Someone has a crush

"Newt has a crush." Theseus tells you, idly picking at some grass.

"On a Hippogriff?" You ask, leaning comfortably on the tree trunk next to him. The two of you were watching Newt watch the Hippogriffs their parents tended. You visited the Scamander house often, your parents being away on business.

Theseus laughs. "No, I think it's a girl this time."

"How do you know?" You are, understandably, skeptical of this.

"He's been writing letters all summer."

"And? He could be writing to some poor dragonologist in Romania or something," you counter.

"Do you not trust me?" Theseus turns to you in mock offense. "The future auror?"

"You're not an auror yet," you point out. Privately, you think that he'd make a great auror, but his ego didn't need more inflating.

"Okay but," he dismisses it out of hand. This had to be good. Normally, he'd bring up his last Defense test scores. "Haven't you noticed how he just disappears so often? He doesn’t even spend as much time with the creatures."

You consider this. It _is_ true, but still. Newt could be harbouring Occamy eggs or Bowtruckles in his room or something.

"And he told me." Theseus adds, as an afterthought.

"You could have said that earlier."

"And miss out on all the fun of watching you try to figure it out?"

You throw a piece of grass at him.

"Ouch." He really is aggravating sometimes.

"Who is it?" you ask, curiosity winning over temporary annoyance.

"Don't know." He shrugs.

"For a future Auror, you really aren't that good at figuri-Hey!" He'd dumped a handful of grass down your shirt.

You stand, furiously shaking out your shirt, but he is long gone. Something occurs to you. Despite your best efforts, Newt never really made many friends. So there was really only one person it could be, and Theseus really should have figured it out.

Later, after you 'accidentally' spill a glass of water on Theseus, you find Newt, attaching a letter to his owl's leg. 

"Who's that for?"

"Nothing. No one. A friend." He tries to hide it. "Hi."

You just make out the scrawl on the parchment before the owl flies off. So you had been right.

"Is it for _Leta_?"

"What if it is?"

"You two have been writing letters without me?" You raise your eyebrows, which would have been more impressive if you actually had the skill of moving them independently. "Suspicious."

"You practically live here," he points out. "I don’t need to write to you."

"Theseus says you've been writing practically all summer." You watch him carefully for a reaction. "Leta doesn't write to me that much."

"Really? I mean-Theseus told you?"

Theseus appears, wearing a fresh shirt. "You called?"

"You told her!"

"I figured out who it is." You announce proudly. "It really is quite obvious, as a future auror, you really should have figured it out already."

"He likes Leta!" Theseus exclaims, two days later. You are sitting under the tree again. Newt has somehow managed to find and befriend a Kneazle, who doesn't trust either of you.

"Took you long enough."


	2. Phase 1

"Hurry _up_ , Leta!" You bounce impatiently, waiting for her to tie her shoe. Theseus would be waiting in the Entrance Hall with Newt, having wrangled him into 'going out for once, you spend far too long in Hogwarts'. You suspect Newt had agreed only to get his brother to shut up, but all's fair in love and war. On your part, you had persuaded Leta to come by reminding her that _that troll Miranda_ had been banned from Hogsmeade visits and she would be in the castle with her alone.

On the way to Hogsmeade, you and Theseus slow your steps gradually, falling behind the two. They don't even notice.

The two of you manage to lose them by simply ducking into Honeydukes. It is far too crowded for their liking, full of Hogwarts students. You promise to buy them something and meet them at the Hog's Head later, and hurriedly part ways before they can change their minds.

"That went well"' Theseus observed, grinning widely and giving you a quick hug. In Newt's words, ' _he's a hugger'_. You didn't mind though.

"It did! How long shall we give them?"

"At _least_ an hour."

You and Theseus make good use of the time. You restock your supply of chocolate, getting some extra for Leta. He buys 3 boxes of Bertie Bott's Beans.

"What are you going to do with all those?"

"Take out all the good ones and give the box to Newt."

You swat his arm, that being the highest you can reach. "That's mean."

He shrugs. "Older brother privileges."

You reach the Hog's Head two hours later, breathless from the walk and arms full of sweets.

"You took too long" Leta scolds, reaching for the chocolates. "We drank your Butterbeer while waiting. "

"Sorry. Honeydukes was crowded."

"We noticed," said Newt.

Theseus returns from the bar and passes you a mug of Butterbeer.

"At least someone cares about me." you huff in mock annoyance. "I get you chocolate and this is all the thanks I get."

"You love me," says Leta serenely.

Theseus waits until she and Newt resume their conversation about the sparrows he's been feeding before whispering: "I know someone else who does."

You stifle a giggle. "Hush, they'll hear."

Leta links arms with you on the walk back to Hogwarts, leaving Newt with Theseus, who to Newt's dismay, promptly slings an arm around his shoulder.

"So," she begins in a tone you think you recognise. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, thanks. How was yours?" You are anxious to steer the conversation back to her. You really couldn't take any more teasing.

"You mean apart from being abandoned in the Hog's Head by my best friend?'

"You had Newt. Newt's good company."

"That's not the point."

"So what's your point?"

"Did you enjoy your day _with Theseus_?"

You groan internally. The other Hufflepuffs were bad enough, sending meaningful glances your way whenever you so much as sat next to Theseus. Ever since it had become common knowledge that you spent holidays at the Scamander house, rumours had it that there was something going on between the two of you, it being common consensus that Newt had eyes only for his creatures.

"Did you enjoy your day with Newt?" You ask, already knowing Leta is too sharp to fall for that.

"I asked first."

"My answer is yes, what's yours?" You hip-bump her amicably, your arms being otherwise occupied carrying food. Leta doesn't talk to the Hufflepuffs. You're probably safe.

She tries to poke you in the ribs in return, but you've built up an immunity from being around both Theseus and Leta for extended amounts of time. "Answer the ques-tion," you sing, dodging it.

"What if I did?" she retorts defensively. "Newt's better company than most people."

"Even me?" You grin at her.

" _Especially_ you, when you're being like this."

"No one appreciates me," you sigh dramatically.

"I'm sure Theseus doe-ow."

You hit her lightly. "Shut up, you're worse than the Prewetts."

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a couple."

"He's my _friend_. It would be weird."

"'Aha, so you're thinking about it!"

" _Leta_!" You were about to bring up the summer letters when you reach the castle and join the trickle of students streaming through the gates. It can wait, you decide.


	3. A late night study session

You and Theseus sit together at dinner. Newt has disappeared somewhere, probably with Leta, who isn't at the Slytherin table either.

"Did you manage to ask about the letters?" Theseus asks, reaching for the potatoes.

"Nope. I'll get around to it some time." You promptly steal the potatoes off his plate. Perks of having tall friends, they could reach stuff.

He just sighs and reaches for them again. "What on earth were you talking about all the way back from Hogsmeade then?"

"Stuff," you reply. You'd rather not bring up the rumours now. He knows too, of course, being friends with nearly everyone in the school. It was all very well for the other students to pair people up, they did it all the time, but Leta agreeing with them was another thing altogether. "She said she enjoys Newt's company," you add.

Theseus brightens up immediately. "That's good news. I don't suppose you know if she-"

"Nope. Leta's good at hiding things." You tell him.

After dinner, you part ways at the common room, Theseus having Prefect stuff to do and you with an unfinished potions essay. Which you should really have done with Theseus, but playing Exploding Snap seemed a better idea at the time.

"Y/N!" Gideon calls from across the room. "I hear you spent the day in Hogsmeade with _someone_."

You roll your eyes at him and settle down to finish your essay. Whatever on earth had possessed you to abandon it halfway through the first paragraph?

"Did you have fun?" he persists, coming over with his own piece of parchment.

"Yes, _Leta and I_ had fun. "

"Just Leta?"

"No Gid, I'm not letting you copy my essay," you tell him absently, trying to remember everything you knew about the properties of unicorn hair.

"A little birdie told me you and Theseus were in Honeydukes together," he persists.

"Along with about five hundred other people," you agree, dipping your quill in ink.

He changes the subject. "Leta's not even in our year, why do you-"

"She's my friend." you tell him. "Go away Gideon, I'm trying to work."

"She's a _Slytherin_."

"Your point?" you poke him with your quill, leaving ink on his arms. "Slytherin doesn't mean _bad_."

"And a Lestrange."

He had a point there, you had to concede. But there was a reason Leta didn't quite get along with her family.

"Names mean nothing." You scribble down a sentence. About a hundred more to go. "Are you going to let me finish this or not?"

"Oh _hello_." You look up to see Gideon greeting Theseus. "I was just leaving. You go ahead and take my place."

Theseus makes a face at him but sits anyway. Gideon winks at you and disappears across the room, probably to go harass some other poor soul doing their homework.

"Was he being a bother again?" Theseus asks, leaning back on the couch.

"The usual," you reply. "He's not that bad, but don't let him hear that or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Of course not. How's the potions coming?"

"Badly, thanks for asking." You pause. "If you say 'I told you so' I will never forgive you."

"I don't have to anymore, you've just said it for me."

You flick ink at him. "Either be quiet or be helpful."

"Someone's in a bad mood," he comments, but he shuts up after that.

\---

Half an hour later, you scrawl the final sentence of your essay and throw your quill down triumphantly. Theseus is dozing off in his seat.

You nudge his ankle experimentally with your foot.

"I'm not sleeping," he says, his eyes still closed. "Don't forget we need to practice charms."

"You mean _you_ need to practice them."

He opens his eyes indignantly. Charms is the one subject you regularly outdo him in.

"I'll help," you offer. He looks tired, and suddenly you don't have the heart to tease him anymore.

Newt slips quietly into the common room at around 1 in the morning, fully expecting everyone to have gone to bed. He comes in just in time to see you toss a book at his brother' head

"Arresto momentum!"

The book wavers for a moment in the air, and continues on a slightly altered route, hitting him on the knee.

"You're not trying to kill the book, Theseus," you comment.

"Shut up. I'll get it next time."

"No, I'm serious, you're acting like it's Defense. It's not."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

"Hi Newt," you finally notice him standing by the door. "Where have you been?"

"Why're you two still up?" he asks, reverting to his habit of answering questions with more questions.

"What does it look like we're doing?" asks Theseus, slightly vexed that his brother had probably seen him mess up that last spell.

"Neither of you have answered a question." you point out, smiling at the family similarity. You really did love your boys.

"I'm going to bed," says Newt, finally. "You two have fun doing…whatever."

He disappears up the stairs before either of you have a chance to yell or throw something at him.

Theseus breaks the silence. "It's getting late, if Newt is back already."

You give a small snort of laughter. "Yeah, uh. We should probably sleep?" You stand uncertainly. Why are you so reluctant to end this practice session?

"Yeah. Classes tomorrow." Theseus takes a couple of steps towards the stairs then turns to give you a quick hug. "Thanks for helping."

"You owe me for that."


	4. Phase 2

You and Leta are studying by the lake, taking advantage of the last of the summer warmth. At least, you have your books open.

"So," you nudge her. "I hear you were writing to someone all summer."

She seems unperturbed, as always. "Just you and Theseus and Newt. Who else can I write to?" she adds, smiling sadly.

You put an arm around her.

"Its okay," she reassures you quickly. "I got over my father a long time ago."

You hesitate, but she is still smiling, so you forge on.

"I hear Newt was writing a lot to you all summer." You give her a meaningful look.

She stiffens suddenly. "And what about it?" Her defenses are up.

You immediately back off. This was sensitive territory, somehow. "Never mind. How was class?"

* * *

Two days later, you are standing in the dungeons with Theseus when you find out why. Miranda is sniggering as she leaves Defense, talking loudly to her friends.

"-they're perfect for each other really-"

"-she's a monster, Newt likes monsters-"

"-freaks-"

"-did you see her boggart?"

You glance at Theseus, who appears to have caught on as well. You grab his arm to stop him doing something rash in his rage. You are angry too, but you can’t do anything, not with Professor Dumbledore stood at the door.

"They're insulting my brother,' hisses Theseus under his breath, but his temper seems to have subsided a bit.

You keep hold of his arm until you are safely in class. "I know."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"I am. D'you not realise they're talking about Leta too?"

He is still tense, gripping his parchment too tightly, crumpling it. "Well..no. But now that you mention it."

You place a hand over his. "You're gonna need to calm down before we deal with it. Future Aurors don't get detentions."

* * *

You decide to find Leta first. She matters more. Newt has never been bothered about rumours about himself, only angry that creatures were called monsters.

"Leta?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I heard what Miranda said."

"I said I don't want to talk about the boggart!"

You pause, taken aback. "I wasn't here about that," you start again cautiously. "I don't know what happened in defense class, but if you don't want to say, that's fine."

Her glare softens a little. "I'll hex you if you say anything about it," she warns, shifting on the grass to make space for you.

"…Is that a Bowtruckle?" You ask, momentarily distracted. "How-"

"Newt," she says flatly.

Of course.

"Speaking of Newt," you begin. "I heard Miranda talking about you and him." You'd decided to take the straighforward approach. Leta could always see through you, and she usually listened more when you didn't dance around topics.

"And?" she dares you to continue, holding your gaze.

"And I think she's still a troll and you shouldn't listen to her. Listen to you."

Her eyes drop to the Bowtruckle climbing over her hands, watching it investigate the sleeves of her robes, picking at loose threads. You marvel at how Newt could always make even the most skittish of creatures trust him, and by extension, his friends.

"He's never met a monster he couldn't love," she murmurs, finally.

"I'll hex you if you say he doesn't deserve you," you repeat her earlier threat. That earns you a small smile.

"I won't, then. But all the same." She gets up to leave, brushing grass off her robes. The Bowtruckle squeaks in protest, clambering up to her shoulder.

You take her arm. "But what do you feel? Not Newt, not Miranda. You."

She pauses, and for a moment you think she is going to run or make good on her threat.

"He's the first person who treated me like I was someone." And she is gone.

* * *

By the time you get back to the common room, Theseus has already returned. He looks rather pleased with himself.

"And what did you do today?" you ask suspiciously.

"I ran across Miranda."

You sigh. "How much trouble did you get into?"

"Only detention with Binns, but he'll forget by Thursday. And Miranda knows not to insult Newt or Leta or you again."

"Miranda hasn't been saying stuff about me," you point out, both amused and puzzled.

He raises a finger. "That you've heard of."

"And you've heard different?"

"Well…"

"I can handle myself, Mr. Future Auror." You poke him playfully.

"You know it."


	5. Phase 3?

Winter arrives, and with it the snow. Theseus is delighted. You are not. At least, not until he points out that both Leta and Newt enjoy the snow, when it's quiet, and therefore it is prime time to nudge them towards each other. 

And so you agree to be dragged out of the warm common room by Leta, who is sick of being cooped up with the other Slytherins. You don't see why she can't be not cooped up with the Slytherins somewhere warm, but you go outside anyway, wrapped in two scarves that you definitely hadn't stolen from Theseus.

Theseus appears some time later, without Newt. In response to your questioning glance, he shrugs. "Can't find him," he says. "Is that my scarf?"

"It's cold," you say defensively, wrapping your coat tighter around you.

He rolls his eyes, but makes no move to take it back.

"Newt's probably outside already, looking for his creatures" Leta says.

You sit with Theseus by the lake, hands shoved deep inside your coat pockets. It is ridiculously cold. Newt and Leta seem immune to the low temperatures, chatting amicably as always. Leta isn't even wearing gloves. Newt is wearing gloves, but you suspect its only to shelter whatever tiny creature he's managed to pick up today. Sure enough, a moment later, you spot a tiny fuzzy ball of fur clinging to his forearm, which he offers to Leta gently.

"Too cold," you grumble at Theseus, because he's the only one around to listen.

"Cheer up," he replies, far too cheerfully.

You are about to hit him when snowball hits your coat, just hard enough that you feel it slightly through the several layers you are wearing. You look up to see Newt grinning at you.

"Oh, it's on." You scoop up some snow and stand up.

Theseus watches, amused, as you and Newt hurl snowballs and insults at each other, laughing. Leta plops down next to him, still holding a baby Niffler.

"What's up with you and Y/N?" she asks, watching her friends attempt to bury each other with snow.

"What d'you mean, what's up?"

She gives him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She heaves a long-suffering sigh. "You're almost as bad as your brother. For someone who wants to be an Auror, you're really quite oblivious."

"Hey!" Theseus protests. "First Y/N, now you. What have I ever done to you?"

"Y/N, huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

He groans. "Don't you dare say it, Lestrange."

She looks away smugly, back to where Newt is taking advantage of his height to put snow in your hair. "Okay."

"We're just friends."

"Mmhm."

He glares at her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Leta," he starts, exasperated. "I get enough of this from the other Hufflepuffs, can we please not do this now?"

Both of them are distracted by Newt and you falling into the snow, when you give up and push him over.

"Better go stop them before they both get colds." Theseus stands, relieved to have an excuse to change the subject.

They walk over to you, struggling in the snow next to Newt, who has managed to sit up.

Leta holds out the Niffler, who immediately runs to the boy, squeezing into his coat.

Theseus hauls you upright, laughing at your disgruntled expression.

"He started it," you accuse indignantly

"Let's go inside," he suggests.

"Finally."

"You were having so much fun, we didn't want to stop you," she teases, helping Newt up since his hands were currently occupied with Niffler.

You stick your tongue out at her, and she responds likewise.

"We're going inside before you both get sick," Theseus announces firmly, not releasing your arm.

"Yes mum," chorus the three of you in unison.

So as not to leave Leta alone, you end up in an empty classroom. Newt sits on the floor immediately to play with the Niffler, who is fascinated with Theseus's prefect badge. Theseus claims a desk, keeping a watchful eye on his brothers new pet. You can tell he's restraining himself from citing the rules about animals, knowing his brother wouldn't listen anyway. Leta and you sit shoulder to shoulder on another table, trying to decide if History of Magic or Divination is the worst class.

"-I'm just saying, at least you know history happened. Divination? Will Theseus get eaten by a Hippogriff tomorrow or will I be seriously injured falling off the Astronomy Tower? Who knows?"

"Yeah, but at least you can just make up Divination, what are they gonna do, check on something that happens 3000 years in the future?"

Theseus interjects: "Or you could, y'know, pay attention in class."

"You can't talk, I heard you snoring last History lesson." you retort.

"You can't have, I woke you up."

"Yeah, with your snoring."

"Listen-"

Leta slips off the table to join Newt on the floor, nudging him. He makes a face at her, still watching the Niffler play with his magnifying glass.

"They're cute."

"I guess."

The Niffler heads for Leta's lap, distracted by a shiny button. Newt lets it go, watching it scurry and slip on the stone floor.

"They like each other," Leta persists, reaching out to pet its fur. She knows Newt has to see it too, he lived with Theseus, after all.

He shushes her. "If they hear you, they'll never let it happen."


	6. Christmas

"NEWT!" shouts Theseus up the stairs."We have to go, we're going to be late!"

You sit on your trunk, waiting patiently. This happens every time you have to leave Hogwarts. Theseus is always packed and ready the night before and is waiting in the common room by 9. You roll out of bed at around that time and throw the miscellaneous belongings you'd forgotten into your suitcase. Newt goes missing for 3 hours and turns up without half his stuff and a new creature.

Most of the school was going home for Christmas, as usual. You'd promised Leta you'd write to her, having also promised your parents you wouldn't spend holidays at Hogwarts if they were home. Their break only coincided with 2 days of yours, but you rarely saw them, so 2 whole days was a rarity.

"NEWT!"

"You could just go look for him," you point out, yawning.

He shoots you a glare.

"What? You know he doesn't listen when you yell like that."

"More like never listens ever," he grumbles, starting up the stairs anyway.

A moment later, he reappears, fuming. "He's not there."

He's never there, he's usually off doing some last minute Care of Magical Creatures, but for some reason Theseus seems to think he'll have grown some extra responsibility every time the holidays come round.

* * *

An hour later, Professor Graves has herded the two of you on the carriages, informing Theseus that Newt had signed up to stay over Christmas and that he could take care of himself and wasn't his responsibility all the time.

You're almost glad Theseus has a prefect meeting to go to, so you won't have to listen to his grumbling.

The Year 5 Hufflepuffs squeeze into a compartment. The train ride is full of laughter, when a chocolate frog escapes out the sliding doors, when Kevin acquires a new hairstyle playing exploding snap, when a napping Anna rolls onto the floor. Theseus isn't around to make disapproving noises, and you collectively take advantage of it.

Though to be fair, he is just as bad, if not worse. When he returns, he joins in on the exploding card castle, deliberately hexing it so it blows up in Kevin's face just close enough to cause some eyebrow damage.

"Such a good role model." you comment, looking up from trading Chocolate Frog Cards.

"Shut up."

* * *

Two days after the holidays start, you are at the Scamander's house again. Mrs Scamander greets you with a warm hug, Mr Scamander with a nod and a dad joke, to which Theseus responds with embarrassment. You laugh at it just to annoy him, and head out to your usual tree.

It's not quite the same without Newt's antics with the Hippogriffs to laugh at. There's not even any spells you can practice, since you're both still underage, and there is only so much studying you can stomach. You can tell Theseus is bored too, he's flipped through his Transfiguration notes in about 5 minutes, not really looking at any of it. Silently, you both agree that you need something else to do, OWLs who?

So you spend hours traipsing through the fields, talking about nothing in particular, raiding the Scamander kitchen for snacks and inventing new ones, and petting the Hippogriffs, though Mr Scamander won't let you ride them because he doesn't want you breaking an arm in your exam year.

Finally, Mrs Scamander suggests you follow her on a trip to Diagon Alley to get supplies, probably at least partly to stop you both from eating your way through her gingerbread cookies and stealing her books. You agree readily, walking to the muggle village, while nice, is stressful, because of the whole Statute of Secrecy thing.

Diagon Alley is almost unrecognisable, bright banners hanging on walls, floating mistletoe, fairies hovering in windows. Even Ollivander's has put up a wreath. You automatically put out a hand to stop Theseus from immediately losing himself in the bookshop.

"What?" he protests, finding his arms held by not only you but his mother.

"No book," you tell him firmly, hiding a smile. You know just as well as he does that you'll inevitably end up in Flourish and Blotts, and you did want to get some books for yourself, but his reactions were the best part about any outing.

"No book," agrees Mrs Scamander, winking at you.

You trail along behind her as she visits various shops for potions ingredients, mysteriously shaped packages and an odd assortment of supplies. Theseus inspects the packaging of things on shelves and starts reading the labels out loud.

"Ingestion may cause incapacitating side effects, such as death," he announces.

You snort. "Sure, that's incapacitating."

When the shopkeeper starts looking annoyed, Mrs Scamander tactfully suggests you wait at a café instead. You are entirely ready to get food, so you agree, and Theseus drags you to some small corner shop you've never noticed, insisting the coffee is good and returns from the counter carrying a tray of bread and two mugs of warm drinks.

"Thank you," You take a sip of your drink. "Hey, this is good. How much was it?"

He shakes his head at you. "Nope."

"Nope?"

"I forgot."

"Where's the receipt?"

"I lost it."

You give him a look, half amused, half exasperated. "It's been two minutes."

He shrugs. "Either way, you're not paying," he says, looking very pleased with himself.

You slide a galleon over the table to him. "Says who?"

"Wh-no, that's way too much!" He tries to give it back, but your hands are occupied with food, and you shake your head. He looks so alarmed that you relent.

"For next time," you promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt spends very enjoyable week waking up when he likes, sneaking off to the forest without having to worry about Theseus finding him-though he does have to watch for teachers, but that's nothing new-and having the common room mostly to himself. He loves his brother, of course he does, but freedom is sweet, and so is undisturbed time with Leta and his creatures.

Leta spends her week not having to avoid mean remarks from Slytherins and Gryffindors. She likes it this way, not going home. Hogwarts is home, despite the fact that nine tenths of the year it is filled with people who despise her, but not at Christmas.

She does miss you a little, but Newt is around to make up for that.

And so, while you explore the Scamanders' land with Theseus, Newt and Leta explore the forest, cajole snacks from the house elves, and avoid adults. And of course, concoct an elaborate plan to get you and Theseus together.

"She's so oblivious," Leta sighs, absently tossing stones into the lake.

Newt snorts. "Theseus is worse. Trust me on this."

"I don't see how."

"There was this Muggle girl-"

Leta laughs. "I forgot about that. You might be right."

"I don't see what we can do about it."

"That's why we need a plan." Leta's eyes gleam mischievously.

\--

Theseus is the one who finds Leta and Newt after the holidays, tucked away in a small alcove with a neat collection of jars and notebooks. He isn't surprised that his brother's managed to construct a hideout, but a still a little put out that Newt had chosen creatures over family.

Some annoyance evaporates though, when he sees how close Newt and Leta are sitting, shoulder to shoulder in the small space. They haven't realised he is there, engrossed in feeding some small bird.

Theseus does lecture his brother about responsibility, but he supposes that Newt _is_ responsible when it comes to animals, though it would be nice if that sense of responsibility extended to other areas too.

He leaves them be, and goes to find you.

"They're sitting together," he reports, after locating you near the Forbidden Forest where you'd been searching for Newt and Leta. Theseus is well aware that his brother frequents the forest, but unless Newt is exceptionally obvious about it, he isn't about to spoil the fun.

"Adorable. Where are they?"

"Newt has some hideout in a tower."

"Typical. What shall we do?"

"Library?"

"We've just been to your house, its basically a library." You shiver.

"I need a book from the restricted section," he explains. "Madam Pince wouldn't let me take it over the holidays."

"It's too cold."

"And it's not cold out here?" he asks, but he offers you his jacket anyway.

"Why do you want to go to the library so much?" you grumble at him, taking the jacket.

"Book."

"You have books at home, I don't see why you can't just read one of those-"

\--

You finally meet with Newt and Leta after dinner, all four of you ending up in the usual empty classroom.

"Where were you all afternoon?" asks Leta.

"Yeah, we missed you," Newt adds.

"Too busy making ou-ouch." Leta stops when Newt elbows her. "I mean, too busy studying for your best friends?"

"No, we thought we'd give you some alone time," Theseus says, ignoring the face you make at him.

Newt frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you'd know if you'd actually come home this holiday instead of-"

"Theseus, that is _completely_ irrelevant-"

You pull Leta aside and let the brothers continue their squabbling.

"So? How was your holiday?"

"How was your holiday?" She speaks at the same time, her amused expression mirroring yours. "You first," she says. "I'm sure you two had lots of _fun_ without Newt to run after."

"And I'm sure you two had lots of _fun_ without me and Theseus to watch for," you retort, putting the same inflection on 'fun'. "Seriously, Leta, there's nothing between us. Our holiday was boring. The most interesting part was going to Diagon Alley. Your turn."

She gives you a disbelieving look, but drops the subject. "We found a Kneazle in the forest. And a colony of scorpion things, only they glow."

"Newt doesn't know what they are? That’s surprising," you comment, holding back your urge to ask about whatever their relationship is now. You know she likes him, and you're pretty sure he likes her, but after shutting down her speculation about Theseus it wouldn't be quite fair to bring it up.

"Oh, he did, he was just too excited about it to make any sense at all," Leta relaxes, slides down to the floor, and you join her, careful to only speak of inconsequential things.


	8. Hogsmeade

Newt meets Leta by the lake with sandwiches cajoled from the house elves. It's far nicer than sitting in the hall, where there were too many people and too much noise.

"Did you do it?" she asks immediately.

"Didn't even have to try," Newt shrugs, tossing a bit of bread into the lake for the squid. "Niffler got out in the middle of Charms. Did _you_ do it?"

"Not yet, but Charms is next for me, and I think Theresa needs a hexing."

" _Leta_ ," he says reproachfully

She sighs. "Fine. I'll just drop a dungbomb."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you have detention?"

"Which part didn't you understand?" asks Newt.

Theseus should really be used to this by now, what with the unfortunate tendency of animals to cause chaos at the most inconvenient times.

"Never mind," you interrupt, trying to defuse the argument, which happened about once a week. "Leta and Theseus and I can just go have fun while you're stuck dusting books or something-"

"Leta's in detention too," Newt informs you. "See you!" He slips away before either of you can say anything.

* * *

"Can't believe they both have detention," mutters Theseus, as you trudge through slush on the way to Hogsmeade

"It's not new." You shrug, sticking your cold hands in your pockets. Another thought occurs to you. "Maybe they're trying to-"

"To what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Hogsmeade comes into view, and you decide to keep your mouth shut for now.

The village is beautiful as always, Christmas decorations still sparkling in shop windows. Theseus makes a beeline for the bookshop, and you follow him, pausing to stroke the grey cat curled up by the door.

It s quiet inside, only a few other customers browsing. You breathe in the smell of books as you walk past the narrow shelves. Theseus's arm brushes against yours as he reaches for a thick book, bound in brown leather.

"Some light reading?" you tease, absently running your fingers over the book spines.

"Mmh," he replies, already somewhere else.

You sit down on the floor to see the bottom shelves better, and immediately find something to read yourself.

It takes you two hours to tear yourself away from the bookshop, buying a quill to feel less guilty about it.

You end up at the Three Broomsticks, as usual, squeezed into a corner in the crowded room. Theseus hands you a mug of Butterbeer. "I owe you. "

You accept it without protest.

Both of you are silent for a while, enjoying the warmth and idle chatter of the bar. For a moment, you feel like leaning into his shoulder, but you remember yourself just in time to sit up straight instead.

Theseus is giving you a concerned look, so you snap out of it and smile at him reassuringly. _No, I haven't gone crazy._ His relieved smile is almost enough to make you think Leta and Newt are right.


End file.
